


On Offer

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Michael, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Omega Dean, Oral Knotting, Rough Sex, Sharing, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Michael, Twink Dean, knot slut dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Michael had brought a gorgeous, sweet-smelling Omega with bright green eyes and lips that looked like they were made to stretch around an Alpha knot to their apartment to share.





	On Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

Nearly all of his past experiences with Omegas typically involved alcohol, Heat-fueled fucks that were rough, bruising and satisfying in their own way or days lost to his Rut as he sated his lust in a warm, pliant and fucked out Omega. But this was different. Michael had brought a gorgeous, sweet-smelling Omega with bright green eyes and lips that looked like they were made to stretch around an Alpha knot to their apartment to share.

He could already smell the scent of Michael hanging heavily on the Omega, the scent of a long fuck and knot letting Castiel know his brother had thoroughly sampled the Omega before bringing him back with him.

Castiel stared at the flushed freckled cheeks and the pretty face. Underneath the heavy scent of Alpha and Michael he could practically taste the sweet, arousing scent of an Omega.

His eyes tracked down the rest of the Omega’s body, taking in the warm skin and the light bruising at Dean’s hips where several different patterns of fingers were easy to see. Castiel swallowed, cock hard and arousal pumping through his veins.

The filthy, wet sound of fingers pumping into a come and slick soaked cunt filled the room along with helpless keens of pleasure and whines as the Omega shoved back into Michael.

“Which end do you want?” Michael’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Castiel’s eyes darted down to where Michael was fucking three fingers into Dean’s cunt pulling out needy knees and desperate gasps that had Castiel’s cock aching even more.

Dean was noticeably trying to fuck himself back to take Michael’s fingers deeper into his cunt but Michael’s hand braced on his lower back held him in place and his older brother easily curled his fingers causing Dean to whine loudly.

“I don’t care who fucks where.” Dean managed, voice absolutely wrecked and needy. When he looked back Castiel could see the Omega gold bleeding into his eyes and marveled at how far the little Omega laid out was into his need for a knot. “Just put your dicks in me  _now_ _or I’ll find a couple of Alphas who know what to do with a willing Omega_.”

The words were snarled out and shortly after Dean was once more moaning when Michael started to tease his tiny cock as well as his cunt. “Pushy little Omega.” The grin was more than evident in Michael’s voice, “Greedy little knotslut. You should have seen him fucking himself down on my dick earlier, Cas. I don’t think I’ve ever seen an Omega so hungry for a dick outside of a Heat.”

His fingers slipped free, coated in delicious smelling slick that Castiel wanted to lick off and Michael’s come from his previous knot. “His cunt.” Castiel finally managed not being able to entertain the thought of fucking Dean’s mouth.

Castiel preferred to knot an Omega’s cunt instead of their mouth. He didn’t like looking at the Omega’s face while he fucked and knotted them, he preferred to just get lost in the good feeling of fucking a soaked cunt.

“You’re in for a treat. He’s like a vice.” Michael moved out of the way, “Over the couch little Omega. Put that gorgeous ass of yours in the air for Cas. He wants a go at that greedy cunt of yours.”

Dean was bent over the arm of the couch in seconds, fingers curled around the cushions, as he shifted himself into a good position. Castiel took a moment to marvel at the sight and the willing way in which Dean offered himself up to two Alphas before taking his place behind Dean.

The Omega’s cunt was loose, gaping and soaked. He almost popped his knot at the sight and scent coming off of Dean.

Without any hesitation he freed his cock and almost sighed at the relief he felt no longer confined in his increasingly tight pants. Castiel gave himself a few strokes and then focused on Dean’s cunt. In front of the couch Michael was already guiding his cock into Dean’s mouth and fucking down the Omega’s throat in long, deep strokes and occasionally gagging Dean on his cock. His brother moaned lowly in deep appreciation, fucking forward and holding Dean’s head in place. The sound caused Castiel to twitch and return his focus to Dean.

To the cunt on offer.

His fingers spread Dean’s cheeks apart to expose the Omega’s wet cunt and his thumbs brushed against the puffy rim causing a muffled moan to escape. Castiel watched avidly as Dean’s cunt flexed and he could already imagine those muscles working his knot over. Temptation and instincts urging him to shove his cock inside pushed forward.

The thick head of his cock pushed against Dean’s soaked cunt. Inside it was hot and wet, Dean’s inner muscles gripped every single inch of him as he pressed forward and finally bottomed out with a low groan. Castiel stilled, relishing each time Dean tightened around him when Michael fucked particularly deep down his throat.

Dean shoved back into him as Castiel’s fingers wrapped around the Omega’s hips and he slowly started to fuck forward. Castiel relished the easy slide of each thrust and how Dean’s inner muscles flexed around him.

Each thrust into Dean’s cunt had pleasure sliding through him, tightening in his gut and coaxing him into a quicker place so the loud, ringing slap of skin against skin competed with the sounds of Michael’s pleasure.

In front of him he could hear Michael’s moans and grunts as Castiel continued to snap his hips forward to bury himself into Dean over and over. His cheeks flushed and his fingers dug harshly into Dean’s hips, near several sets of light bruises, as he started to fuck forward harder and faster as he chased his knot.

A low snarl coming from Michael was the only thing that drew Castiel’s attention away from fucking Dean and he glanced to see Michael knotting Dean’s mouth. The other Alpha’s cheeks were flushed with pleasure, his mouth dropped open and Castiel could tell how much Dean was enjoying himself.

Between the way Dean was trying to fuck himself back onto Castiel, tightening down deliciously and very obviously enjoying Michael’s attention, it was impossible not to notice. He gritted his teeth, working his hips quicker and harder still, as he got closer and closer to his knot.

It started catching on Dean’s cunt and tugging on it. Each time his knot popped free Castiel could feel the almost greedy way that Dean’s cunt kept rhythmically clenching down on him until Castiel slammed himself inside. His knot swelled, filling up Dean’s cunt and locking them together. Seconds after Castiel had caught inside Dean the Omega came as his body locked down viciously, squeezing Castiel’s knot, was his own orgasm rushed through him.

His cock pumping his release into Dean’s soaked cunt, coating Dean’s insides, as Dean’s inner muscles hungrily milked his knot for every single drop.

Castiel’s fingers dug in to Dean’s hips and he ground forward as pleasure had his mouth dropping open on a moan of satisfaction. Dean was clamped down on his knot, milking him for every single drop, and tightening each time Castiel’s knot brushed his prostate.

It was perfect and he let his eyes slide closed as he savored the feeling. Occasionally his hips jerked forward and his knot rubbed against Dean’s insides, passing over the Omega’s prostate, and Castiel moaned each time it had him tightening down even more. He really needed to get out more. Michael nearly always had a relaxed, pleased expression on his face and Castiel knew his brother was frequently seeking Omegas to knot.

“Fuck.” Michael hissed out causing Castiel to open his eyes and look at him. “Love your mouth.” Castiel could see how Michael was tugging on Dean’s hair as he remained knotted in Dean’s mouth. “Doesn’t he look perfect tied between two Alphas?”

Dean shoved back into him and squeezed him harder as Castiel released another load inside. “He does.” Castiel lazily rolled his hips forward and sighed. “I don’t know where you found him but—”

Michael cut him off with a low laugh, “I couldn’t not share him with you especially when it was so clear you needed a good fuck to get rid of some of that tension. You need to get out more and fuck some of that tension of out you.” A low hum caught Castiel’s attention the same time Michael swore lowly. “Fine,” he noticeably tugged on Dean’s hair again, “Dean was more than interested in a good fuck himself. He heard I had a brother and the greedy Omega bitch wanted both knots.”

There was almost something smug coming from the Omega between them and Castiel laughed softly, “Looks like that’s what he got.” He moved his finger toward where Dean’s cunt stretched around him and lightly rubbed until it had Dean moaning around Michael’s knot. Castiel wondered if he could press a finger in alongside his knot and chose to retreat instead to tease Dean’s small Omega cock.

It always amazed him at how tiny they were, only an inch or two, when compared to an Alpha’s cock.

He blinked when he felt how hard Dean was, again, and lazily started moving his fingers over the small, hard cock. “Hard again?” Michael asked, only slightly surprised and then a satisfied smirk stole over his features. “He’s such a greedy Omega and a very lucky find for the night, right Cas?”

“Yes.” Castiel’s voice was rough and his eyes hooded in pleasure as another orgasm pumped more of his release into Dean’s clenching cunt.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Knot hungry Dean getting shared between Alpha brothers Michael and Castiel. The best of all worlds.


End file.
